In order to improve the display of film-based content, it may be necessary to convert footage from one frame rate to another by way of selecting and processing the available input frames. Frame rate conversion is becoming increasingly important for use in LCD based displays, large screen TVs, and handheld devices. However, the manner in which the frame rate conversion is performed may affect the quality of the resulting video.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.